What Now
by Aziza Maye
Summary: Sam and Dean find that a case they thought was solved was just beginning.


**This is the sequel to one of my other stories 'When I Die' you don't need to read it but it might make more sense if you do.**

**Don't own the boys just like to play with them from time to time.**

**What now?**

Dean sat looking through the newspapers he had picked up. "Well, there might be our kind of job near here or it might be kids." Dean said looking up at his younger brother. Sam sat with his back to Dean, he was hunched over his laptop engrossed in something. Dean rolled his eyes. "Or we could investigate the rumors of a bigfoot family living here in this motel."

Sam glanced over his shoulder at Dean. "I'm sorry Dean were you saying something?"

"Oh nothing just wondering if you wanted to help me work or just stare at porno all night." Dean said standing and walking over to stand behind Sam.

Sam closed the laptop and turned to look at his brother. "Can I help you Dean?"

"What were you looking at Sam?"

"Emails." Sam replied, as he stood and looked down at his brother. "Did you say you found a job for us?"

"Maybe, but I am more interested in what you have been studying so intently for the past two weeks." Dean said locking eyes with his brother.

The two brothers stared at each other for a few seconds before Sam turned away from his brother.

"Sam?" Dean questioned.

"It is nothing Dean, I was just checking my email."

"From who?" Dean asked not letting Sam drop it.

Sam glared at his brother. "Do I have to tell you about every little thing I do?"

"Fine Sam don't tell me." Dean said walking back over to the pile of papers. "You want to pick our next job?"

"I think that I have an idea of where we should go next." Sam said as he started to pack up his things.

"Are you going to let me in on the job."

"When we get there." Sam said picking up his bags and walking toward the door. "Are you coming?"

Dean sighed as he gathered his things and followed his brother out of the motel room. Sam was already sitting in the Impala.

"I have a feeling that this is going to be a very boring car ride." Dean said as he tossed his thing into the back seat. "You will tell me how to get to this mystery place wont you Sammy."

"Just go north." Sam said softly

"Yep this is going to be a wonderful trip." Dean said as he put the car into gear.

Dean stared at the familiar house he had just pulled in front of. "Sam why didn't you just tell me you wanted to see Abby I would not have argued."

Dean got out of the car and started for the front door, he turned to see that Sam had not gotten out of the car. "Hey Sammy are you coming?" Sam just sat.

Dean shrugged and continued to the front door and rang the doorbell. He heard someone unlocking the door and the door start to swing open. Dean flashed his best smile and said. "Hey there gorgeous."

"Well hey yourself."

Dean was shocked at the person standing in front of him. A young man in his early twenty's. "Were is Becca?" Dean asked taking a step back.

"Oh she is around here somewhere." The man answered back. "Now may I ask who you are?"

"Dean." Becca squealed running past the man and launching herself into Dean's arms. Dean caught her effortlessly and returned her kiss.

"Hey Bec." Dean said sitting her down. "Who is that?"

"Dean are you jealous?" Becca asked with a laugh. "That is my cousin Nathan, he and his twin sister Natalie are here visiting. Where is Sam?"

"In the car, don't ask me why he is still there."

"I'm not." Sam said coming up behind Dean.

Dean jumped and turned to his brother. "Are you trying to scare me?"

"In our line of business that would take a lot." Sam said walking past Dean and into the house. He kissed Becca on the check as he walked past. "You must be Nat."

"Hello,do I know you?"

"I told him about you." Abby said coming down the hall. "Hello Sam, Dean."

"Hey Abby." Dean said smiling.

"We need to talk." Sam said not looking at her.

"Sam what in the hell is going on?" Dean asked trying to get his brother to look at him.

"Becca you guys go ahead Sam and I have something's to talk about." Abby said looking at her friend.

Becca nodded and walked toward the door. "You heard her boys and girls let's go."

"Where is Nattie?" The man named Nathan asked.

"She's still in the bathroom." Abby replied.

"Of course she is." Nathan said sighing as he went down the hall. "Nattie come on we are going to leave without you."

"You would not." Came a reply from a woman.

"Abby wants us out of here, she has a hot guy that wants to be alone."

"Nathan come on!" Becca called down the hall.

"It's not me it's my other half." Nathan said coming back into the living room.

"Don't call me that." A young woman said coming up behind him. She was a full head shorter than Nathan but had the same dark brown hair. "I am so not half of you."

"You are my twin." Nathan said. "We were together for nine months…"

"Nathan, Natalie, let's go." Becca said taking Dean's hand and leading him toward the door.

"Becca who is that." Natalie asked smiling at Dean.

"Put those baby blues back in your face little sister you are so taken." Nathan said steering his sister toward the door.

"Wait just one minute here." Dean said turning back toward Sam. "When did you find out about tall and lanky here?" Dean said pointing at Nathan.

"Abby told me." Sam replied still not looking at anyone.

"I heard that part but when did she tell you?" Dean looked at his brother.

"We have been sending emails back and forth." Sam answered. "Dean please I need to talk to Abby I promise I will tell you everything when you get back."

Dean glared at Sam for a moment before turning to Becca. "Well I guess you are stuck with me for awhile."

"Wonderful Dean you're driving." Becca said taking Dean's hand again and dragging him out of the house. "Nathan, Nattie let's go."

The four walked out the door and Abby heard Nathan squeal as soon as he saw the Impala. She smiled and went over to the door. She could see Dean's pride for his car as Nathan went on and on about how wonderful it looked. She closed the door and turned around smiling.

"Dean is loving the way Nathan is drolling over the Impala." Abby's smile faded when Sam did not reply. "You didn't say you were coming."

Sam lowered his head and ran his fingers threw his hair.

"Sam please talk to me, why didn't you tell me you and Dean were coming?"

"Me tell you?" Sam snapped turning around to face Abby. Abby stumbled back against the door. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?" Abby said her green eyes brimming with tears.

When Sam saw that, he backed down. He ran his hand through his hair again and turned to sit on the couch. Abby came over and sat down next to him. The two sat in silence for a moment.

"Sam, what is it that is bothering you?" Abby asked quietly.

"I have been watching the town papers." Sam answered.

"Why?"

"Five men have gone missing in the past five months." Sam said taking his laptop out and opening it.

Abby sat in silence watching Sam pull up the five separate articles. She read the all too familiar words. Five men missing without a trace police stumped.

"Why are you showing me this?" Abby asked standing and going over to the window.

"You know why Abby." Sam answered. "Have you found any dogs on the side of the road?"

"Sam I don't know anything about these men disappearing." Abby said turning to look at Sam.

"What about Mandy?"

"Mandy can't do anything without me knowing you know that."

"When was the last time you saw her?"

"Two days ago." Abby said. "Sam I told you she would not hurt any more people."

"You told me a lot of things Abigail." Sam said looking into her eyes. "A lot of things that I should have told Dean but didn't. We should have…"

"Should have what Sam?" Abby asked. "Should have killed Mandy? Should have killed me?"

"Abby I wouldn't…" Sam could not finish.

"Sam I told you that I am not a threat."

Sam stood and walked over to stand in front of Abby. "Why didn't you tell me about the missing men?"

"I knew you would worry."

Sam traced a finger down her check. "Of course I worry."

"You are going to tell Dean aren't you?"

"I have to Abby, we have to find out what is going on." Sam answered leaning closer.

"Are you mad, that I didn't tell you?" Abby asked locking eyes with Sam.

"No." Sam answered kissing her forehead. "Just no more secrets."

Abby breathed in the mixture of gun oil and cologne. "Where are you staying?"

"Well there is that motel in town." Sam said smiling. "It seems that your house is a little full."

"Not too full." Abby answered returning the smile.

"Abby." Sam said softly kissing her.

"I am never going anywhere with you two again." Dean raged as he came into the house. "I cannot believe you Becca, are they always like that?"

"Usually." Becca replied following him into the house. She kissed him on the check and tossed her coat onto the couch.

"Nattie did you get some of that soap…?"

"That was at that store ? Yes." Nattie and Nathan said as they came into the house. "I couldn't find a belt…"

"To go with your black jean. Yeah, I looked too."

"Please tell me that they will stop soon." Dean begged. "Hey you two I do have a gun."

Nathan and Natalie turned to Dean. "You are so cute when you get angry." Natalie smiled.

"Calm down Nattie you have a man remember?" Nathan said.

"I might be married dear brother but…"

"Becca please let me shoot one of them." Dean pleaded. "I promise I won't kill them, just put them out of my misery."

"Hey where is Abby and Sam?" Becca asked looking around.

"Her door is closed." Nathan said looking down the hall.

"Well it is very late." Becca said looking at the clock. "I think we all should go to bed."

"Where's Dean going to sleep?" Natalie asked.

"Don't worry about that dear cousin." Becca said with a grin.

Dean followed the wonderful smell of coffee into the kitchen. He searched through the cabinets, till he found the cups. After pouring a cup he looked around for the person that made the coffee. He spied Sam outside on the back porch.

"Morning sunshine." Dean said coming out to join his brother.

"Morning Dean, sleep good." Sam asked.

"Wonderful." Dean answered. "So are you going to talk or what?"

"You don't mess around do you?" Sam said.

"Definitely not with you little brother."

Sam rolled his eyes. "First I want you to understand that I am sorry for what I kept from you, but I did it for a good reason."

"Go on." Dean said.

"I kept an eye on the papers around here just to make sure that nothing else happened." Sam said looking out at the back yard. "There has been five men gone missing in the past few months."

"But you said that was all taken care of." Dean said a little confused. "You never did tell me how that whole thing was taken care of."

Sam took a deep breath and turned to confront Dean. "Abigail's twin sister was taking people and turning them into dogs."

"I know that part Sam what about the taking care of part?" Dean said his anger starting to rise.

"It was the way she was raised she would never hurt anyone Dean."

"What are you talking about Sam?" Dean said looking at Sam. "Amanda turned you into a dog if it hadn't been for Abby you might have died."

"No Dean it was not an accident that she found me. Mandy left me were Abby would find me. Abby always wanted a dog but their aunt would not let them get one, so Mandy gave her some. It was up to the men's family to save them, you saved me more than Abby did."

"So what happened in the cabin?"

"Mandy cried and Abby looked through a book."

"Sammy you are so not telling me something." Dean fumed. "Just tell me."

Sam took a deep breath. "Abigail and Amanda are witches."

"Witches, Sam you know what we do to witches Sam." Dean yelled.

"And could you do that to Abigail, Dean?" Sam yelled back. "She locked Mandy's powers so she couldn't hurt anyone else."

"And what about her Sam come on dude you can't be blind here." Dean yelled poking Sam in the arm.

"I'm not Dean, not everything is black and white here." Sam said taking a step back.

Dean stepped away and tried to get control of himself when he looked toward the house he saw Abby standing in the door. He could tell she was crying.

"Go ahead Dean tell me that you could put a gun to her head…"

"Sam." Dean said turning away from the door.

"Her Aunt raised them as witches, good witches, yes Dean it can happen. They had a terrible time in school, even worse than ours, no friends until high school. Where Abby turned away from the people that made fun of her, Mandy couldn't. She used her knowledge to hurt people, she thought she was protecting herself." Sam paused to let Dean process.

"So what happened in the cabin Sam?"

"I cast a spell that so Mandy could not hurt anyone." Abby answered as she stepped out onto the porch. "I also made sure that no one could hurt her."

"How?" Dean asked, not looking at her.

"I found a protection spell, it was very old and no way anyone could break it." Abby said looking over at Sam.

"Is there anyway Mandy could break the spell without you knowing?" Sam asked.

"No, there are only two ways to break the spell, one I cancel it the second…" Abby could not finish.

Dean looked up at Abby. "What is the second?"

"Second is for me to die." Abby said flatly.

"Option two is not an option." Sam said coming over and putting his arm around her waist. He looked at his brother. "Dean."

Dean did not look at Sam or Abby.

"Dean." Sam said a little louder.

"Dean I promise you I would never hurt anyone." Abby said. "I will take you and Sam out to the cabin today. I will show you that there is no way that she did anything."

"Dean, please." Sam said flashing his puppy dog look at his brother.

Dean never could say no to that look. "Okay Sam we will go out and look around but I will take my gun, and anything else that might make me feel safer."

"Agreed." Sam said.

Dean turned and went back into the house.

"He won't hurt her will he?" Abby asked turning to look at Sam.

"I don't think so." Sam said honestly.

"Sam let's go!" Dean called from the house.

"Coming!" Sam called back.

The Impala pulled up in front of the run down cabin. Dean switched the car off and looked over at his brother.

"Are you sure about this?" Dean asked.

Sam looked at his brother and then climbed out of the car. He opened the back door so Abby could get out. Dean got out and walked around to the trunk.

"What is he doing?" Abby asked looking back as Dean opened the trunk and started rummaging in it.

"Trust me you don't want to know." Sam answered.

Dean closed the trunk and walked up next to Sam. Abby saw the gun Dean passed to Sam, and the fact that he took it.

"I will go in first." Abby said walking toward the cabin. "And Sam, remember what I said before."

"Remember what?" Dean asked following Abby and Sam.

"Later." Sam snapped out.

Abby walked up and knocked on the door. "Mandy it's me Abby." It was a few moments before the door swung open.

Dean saw a young woman poke her head out of the door.

"Abby what are you doing here?" Mandy asked looking at her sister and then at the two people standing behind her. "What are they doing here?"

"We have some questions." Dean said stepping forward.

"Get away from me!" Mandy screamed going to close the door.

"Mandy stop." Abby said pushing the door open. "I have to see something."

Abby walked in leaving the door open. The brothers looked at each other for a moment before following her into the cabin. Sam noticed that not much had changed in the small one room cabin. He watched as Abby walked over and laid her hand on the wall. The marks on the wall glowed white, then turned green.

"It is still active." Abby said turning to face Sam.

"Of course it is." Mandy said standing away from Sam and Dean. "You would have known if I had tried to change them in anyway. Why are you here Abigail?"

"There have been more men gone missing." Dean answered.

"Who are you?" Mandy asked again.

"I'm Dean this is my brother Sam." Dean answered.

"They are with me Mandy." Abby said, coming over to stand beside her sister.

"Why would you bring them into my home?" Mandy fumed turning to her sister.

"I had to show them that there was no way that you were responsible for what was happening." Abby answered. "As soon as they saw that men were missing from the woods they thought it was you again."

Mandy looked at her sister. "But you took everything from me there is nothing I could have done. Now will you please leave me, and next time sister come alone?"

"Please Mandy may I ask one question." Sam asked softly stepping closer. Mandy stepped behind her sister but did not say no. "Do you know what is happening in the woods?"

Mandy looked at Sam and then her sister. "You trust him?"

"Yes." Abby replied softly.

Mandy turned back to Sam. "When I saw the men enter the woods I locked myself in my cabin, but I did hear them scream and then silence. I didn't see who had taken them."

Sam looked over at his brother, and Abby had the feeling that they were communicating between each other. Sam walked to the door and turned back to Abby. "Can we talk outside for a moment?"

Abby nodded and took her sister's hand. "I trust Dean Mandy so don't worry about him." Mandy nodded but did not move from her corner. Abby then followed Sam out of the cabin. Sam closed the door and lead Abby over to the car.

"Okay what do you want to talk about?"

Sam ran his hand through his hair and then leand against the car. "Abby we don't think that your sister is the cause of the missing men."

"We?" Abby asked slightly confused.

"I'm afraid that your sister might also be in danger." Sam said. "Maybe you should give her some of her powers back."

"I was thinking the same thing." Abby said. "But that doesn't help find out who is taking the men."

"Dean and I will find that out." Sam said smiling at her. "It is kind of our job."

"Wait here." Abby said returning to the cabin. Soon after she went in Dean walked out and closed the door. He came over to stand beside his brother.

"So Sammy now what?" Dean asked.

"We do what we do." Sam answered looking around the woods. "We research."

"Well this should be one of the most interesting hunts we have ever done." Dean said with a grin.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Dean if you can't keep your mind on the job we might have to move to a motel."

"Don't you mean the motel?" Dean said. "According to Becca this little town only has one motel to its name. I'm going to look around the cabin a little, give a holler when you two are ready to go."

Sam nodded as he watched his brother walk around the corner of the cabin. He lost track of time as he waited for Abby to come out of the cabin. After a while his stomach growled, he looked at his watch and saw that it had been three hours. He went up and knocked on the door. Abby opened the door and almost fell out. Sam wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up.

"Mandy!" Sam called out.

Sam looked into the cabin but did not see Mandy anywhere.

"What did she do to you?" Sam asked looking down at Abby's face. He carried her out and placed her in the backseat of the car. He pulled his phone out and dialed up Dean.

"_I'll be right back Sammy I think that I found something."_ Dean said.

"No Dean come back now. Mandy is missing and she did something to Abby get back fast." Sam said not hiding his worry.

"_I'll be right there."_

Sam put his phone back in his coat pocket and turned toward the cabin. He heard running coming his way and then a cry. Sam glanced at Abby and then took off around the cabin. He found his brother face down in the dirt. Sam ran over and rolled Dean over on his back, he could see that he had been hit on the side of the head.

"Come on Dean open your eyes." Sam said slapping his brother on his check.

"Stop hitting me." Dean said blinking. "What happened?"

"I think you were attacked by Mandy."

Dean groaned as he let his brother help him to stand. He leaned against the cabin for a moment. "Did you see her?"

"No."

"So it could have been anyone?"

Sam rolled his eyes. "Can you walk to the car?"

"Of course I can." Dean snapped as he started to stagger to his car. Sam walked just close enough to be able to catch him.

As the car came into view, Sam could see that Abby was sitting up. Dean walked to the passenger door and mostly fell in.

"What happened?" Abby asked leaning over the seat and tried to look at the gash on Dean's head.

"I'm fine just got jumped by something." Dean said not wanting to say that it very well could have been a girl.

Sam slid into the driver side. "Keys." He said holding his hand out to Dean.

Dean groaned but handed over the keys. Sam tried to start the car but nothing happened. He tried a few more times.

"Sam lets go." Dean snapped.

"The car won't start." Sam said getting back out of the car. "It's getting dark we should get inside the cabin."

Abby got out and opened the door for Dean. Sam helped him climb out and into the cabin. Abby closed and locked the door. She watched Sam help Dean into one of the chairs.

"Sam what are we going to do?" Abby asked leaning against the door.

"We wait out the night here and when Dean's head clears he can figure out what is wrong with the car." Sam answered checking the cut on Dean's head. "Do you have something I can clean this with?"

"Yeah." Abby replied going over to the kitchen area. She brought a case over and handed it to Sam. She sat down in the other chair and watched Sam care for Dean. She heard grumbling and realized it had been a while since they had eaten. "Let me get something to eat."

"Thanks." Sam said.

Abby went back into the kitchen and started putting some sandwiches together. "I hope sandwiches are good enough."

"If you knew some of the places that we have eaten you would know that we are never picky." Dean answered.

Abby moved a small table over between the two chairs. "Sam have a seat." She said bringing the sandwich filled platter over and putting it on the table. She went to the bed and got a large pillow off of the bed. She placed in on the floor and sat. "Are you two going to eat?" She asked taking a sandwich.

Sam and Dean looked at each other shrugged and each took a sandwich. The three ate in silence for a time.

"Abby what happened in here earlier?" Sam asked trying to catch Abby's eyes.

Abby looked over to the wall full of markings. "I was strengthening the protection spells on the cabin, Mandy was just sitting on the bed mumbling something. I didn't hear her come up behind me, she cast some kind of spell on me I couldn't breathe. When I woke up I was lying on the bed with the blanket pulled up over my head. I sat up and saw Mandy standing by that wall." Abby said, standing and walking over to the marked wall. "I don't know how she did it but she changed the spell."

"But you said that she couldn't do anything without you knowing." Dean said, not hiding his sarcasm.

"She shouldn't have been able to, I don't know how she did it." Abby said tears started to fall down her checks. She took a deep breath and wiped the tears away. "When Mandy saw me awake she smiled at me and walked through the wall. That is when I heard you knock and opened the door."

"She must have been hiding somewhere and jumped you when you got close." Sam said grinning at Dean. Dean just glared at his brother.

"Well what are we going to do now?" Abby asked.

"We would usually be doing research at this time but I left my computer at the house." Sam said. "You wouldn't by any chance have a computer around here?"

"Sorry Mandy doesn't like them." Abby said walking over to a large trunk. "But I do have some books about the area. I loved studying history of the area."

"Well Sammy it looks like she is as much of a bookworm as you are." Dean said with a smirk.

Sam came over and helped Abby move the chest closer to the two chairs. "Dean, why don't you take a nap while we start reading."

Dean started to argue put shrugged and walked over to the bed. "You two have fun with your study date."

Abby sat down on the floor and opened the chest. Sam slide down onto the floor next to her and took one of the books she handed him. "These are very old Ab, where did you get them?"

"My parents also loved history." Abby said holding one of the books lovingly. "Aunt Anna never liked me reading so much, well, reading other things than what she wanted me to."

"My father was the same about hunting." Sam said flipping through a book. "Do you have a thought of which one to start in first?"

Abby started pulling books out of the chest, Sam saw that she was very gentle with all of them.

"Why did you leave these all here?"

"I might love them but they are a part of my past." Abby replied. "Here it is." She said pulling a large book out of the chest, she handed it to Sam. "That is a history of the woods."

Sam looked at her confused.

"My family have lived here for awhile." Abby answered his look.

Sam started flipping through the book as Abby started putting books back into the chest. Abby yawned and leaned onto Sam's shoulder.

"Why don't you go lay down?" Sam said kissing her forehead.

"I'm good." Abby said closing her eyes.

Sam just shook his head and went back to reading.

"Dean wake up." Sam said shacking his brother.

Dean stretched and realized he was not alone in the bed. He looked next to him and saw Abby asleep. "Hey Sam." He said sitting up.

"Shh, don't wake her." Sam said moving back over to the chairs.

Dean got up and came over, he looked out the window and saw that it was light outside. "Why didn't you wake me up sooner?"

"It's okay Dean I napped on the floor." Sam said picking up a large book. "Look what I found."

Dean took the book and scanned through. "Okay Sam cliff notes version please."

"Abby's family has not only lived in these woods they own most of them." Sam said flipping the pages. "This cabin used to be a house, most of her family is buried in a cemetery not far from here."

"So what you think that this is some family spirit out to protect them?" Dean asked pointing at Abby.

"It might be."

"Do you have any idea who it might be?"

"Dean there is hundreds of family members." Sam said. "Any of them could have enough mojo to come back as a spirit."

"So what are we going to do Sam, dig up the family cemetery?" Dean asked a little too loud."

"Dean keep it down." Sam said looking over at Abby. "This is her family Dean we have to be careful."

Dean sat down and took a deep breath. "Sam I know how you feel but we still have a job to do."

Sam ran his hand through his hair.

"It's okay Sam." Abby said softly from the bed. "I agree with Dean."

"You want us to dig up the entire cemetery?" Dean asked in shock.

Abby smiled and sat up in bed. "No Dean but I do think that I should take you there." Abby stood and walked to the door, she turned and looked at the brothers. "Are you two coming?"

Dean watched her walk out the door, he turned to his brother. "I like her Sammy." He said as he followed her out the door.

"Well this is just great." Dean said looking at the large mausoleum. "Are you telling me that all of your family is cremated?"

"All of the ones with power." Abby said unlocking the door.

"Then it couldn't be any of them." Sam said helping her open the door.

The three walked into the building. Dean noticed that there was no dust or cobwebs anywhere.

"This is the cleanest mausoleum I have ever been in." Dean noticed.

"Aunt Anna made sure, she said that our family deserved to rest in a clean place."

"Abby I don't see a marker for your aunt." Sam said looking around.

"What?" Abby said scanning the places. "Mandy told me she had taken care of it."

"This is the same Mandy that knocked you out?" Dean asked smugly.

Sam glared at his brother. "Abby, do you know where your sister might be?"

Abby walked out of the mausoleum not answering. Sam went to follow but Dean stopped him.

"Sam it must be dear Aunt Anna that is causing all of the problems."

"Or Mandy." Sam said. "She was able to change the spell Abby put on the wall and sneak up on you."

"You are not going to drop that are you?" Dean glared.

Sam walked out of the mausoleum and looked around for Abby. He found her standing a few feet from him. He walked closer and could see she was crying.

"Abby." Sam said coming up behind her. Abby turned and Sam saw her eyes glowing green. "Abby what is wrong?"

"Sam, I am so sorry." Abby said reaching up and placing her hand on his check.

"Sammy come on wake up." Dean said shaking his brother.

"Abby?" Sam said as he came to.

"She's gone dude." Dean replied helping his brother to a sitting position.

"We have to find her." Sam said trying to stand.

"Careful there Sam." Dean said helping him up.

"When I came out she was standing here crying." Sam said looking around the woods. "We have to find her."

"Dude she zapped you and left."

"I think she was trying to protect us." Sam said looking at the ground. "How are your tracking skills?"

"I'll guess we'll find out." Dean said looking around them. "The good thing is that not a lot of people come to this part of the woods."

Dean walked off back toward the cabin. Just as the cabin came into view he turned away and went deeper into the forest. Sam heard running water, after a short time they came upon a stream.

"If she went in there we might have lost her." Dean said looking back at Sam.

The two walked around the stream trying to find some clue.

"Sam." Dean called out, Sam turned to his brother. "Pick."

"What?"

"Up stream or down you pick."

Sam stood for a moment looking up and down the stream. "The cabin is downstream, so I think we should go up."

Dean nodded and followed Sam up stream. They walked in silence just listening to the babble of the stream.

"Dean, look." Sam said pointing ahead. A few feet ahead Dean could see a house.

"If there is a house here than why would they live in a puny cabin?" Dean said taking in the house.

"There is smoke coming from the chimney." Sam pointed out.

The brothers crept closer to the house and crouched under a window. Sam stretched up and looked in the room. He saw Abby sitting on a couch and Mandy pacing behind her. He locked eyes with Dean and pointed to the door. Dean nodded and followed Sam to the door, they pulled their guns. They waited a second before Sam kicked the door open. Dean ran in with his gun aimed at Mandy.

"No Dean wait." Abby said standing up. "Sam I'm okay."

Sam came in and took a hold of her shoulders. "Why didn't you let us come with you?"

"Sam, it is not what you think." Abby replied. "Mandy didn't do it."

"Why are you still defending her?" Sam asked. "She hurt you and Dean."

"I didn't do anything to him." Mandy said starting to cry.

"She was gone before Dean came back." Abby said locking eyes with Sam. "I am sorry for what I did to you Sam but I…"

"Didn't trust me not to shoot first?" Sam said letting her go and turning away from her.

Dean lowered his gun. "Okay what is going on?"

Abby took a deep breath and looked at Dean. "I swear to you both that Mandy and I did not have anything to do with what is happening."

"Why do I hear a but coming?" Dean asked.

"I might know who is behind it." Abby said.

"Aunt Anna." Abby replied.

Dean and Sam looked at each other. Sam looked back at Abby. "I'm sorry, what?"

Mandy crumbled to the ground crying. Abby rushed to her side. She looked up at Sam with tears in her eyes. "Aunt Anna talked Mandy into not cremating her after she died. Mandy forgot to hang a plaque in the mausoleum."

"Well then where is dear Aunt Anna now?" Dean asked.

Before Abby could answer she was flying across the room, she slammed into the wall and crumpled to the ground. Mandy lunged at Sam.

"Sam down."

Sam fell to the ground, as Dean fired at Mandy. She screamed and ran out the door. Dean ran after her as Sam scrambled to his feet and went to Abby. He checked her neck and let out a breath when he felt a pulse. He felt her neck and could tell that nothing was broken. He wasn't so sure about her back. He heard Dean come back in and close the door.

"She is one fast bitch." Dean fumed coming over to Sam. "How is she?"

"She has a pulse and her neck is fine, I'm not sure about her back." Sam said trying to wake Abby.

Abby groaned softly and cracked her eyes open. "Sam?"

"Abby can you move your arm and legs." Sam asked softly.

Sam saw her fingers wiggle and she moved to stand up. "Careful Abby." Sam said lifting her up and placing her on the couch.

"Where is Mandy?" Abby asked.

"Come on she hurt you Ab you need to stop." Dean yelled.

"She is my sister." Abby yelled back. "Would you turn your back on Sam that easily?"

Dean stared at her for a moment before starting to pace the room. Sam knelt beside Abby and brushed her hair out of her face.

"Abby I understand you wanting to protect your sister but we have to…"

"I know Sam please let me rest for a moment." Sam kissed her on the forehead and walked to the door, he glanced at Dean. Dean followed him out the door.

"Sam, what the hell." Dean said closing the door behind him. "Abby knows where her aunt is why aren't we in there asking her where?"

"Dean she was just tossed across a room I think we can give her a second." Sam snapped back.

"And how do we know that she is not…"

"What Dean that she is in on it?" Sam yelled. "Her sister just tossed her across the room, her aunt is some psycho spirit."

"All right Sammy calm down." Dean said. "What are we going to do now?"

"Give her a second and then ask her our questions." Sam said going back into the house. He saw that Abby was sitting up on the couch. "Abby how are you?"

"I'll be okay Sam." She answered turning to look at Sam. "I am sorry."

"For what?"

"You and your brother." She answered softly. "You two are fighting because of me."

"Don't worry about it we fight often."

"Yeah but I usually win." Dean said coming in.

"Abigail, do you know where your sister is?" Sam asked coming over to sit next to her.

"I will take you to her." Abby said standing.

"NO!" Dean and Sam said at once.

"Listen there is no way that you two will get close enough to them."

"Them." The brothers said again.

"My sister and aunt." Abby said standing. "Listen with or without you I am going." She went toward the door and turned to look at the brothers. "Well."

"One thing." Dean said turning to face her. "No more hiding things."

"Dean." Sam said coming next to his brother.

"It's okay Sam." Abby looked at Dean. "No more hiding. Now let's go." Abby walked out the door.

"I say again." Dean said looking at Sam. "I like her."

The brothers followed Abby out the house.

"That way." Abby said pointing to the back of the house. The brothers followed her around the house and saw another mausoleum.

"Is your family trying to corner the market on mausoleums?" Dean asked.

"I have over two hundred years of family, do you think we could fit them in one?" Abby said opening the door. They could hear chanting coming from inside. Sam pulled Abby behind him and pulled his gun. Dean walked in with his gun also drawn.

"Hello boys." Mandy said not turning around. She was standing in front of a coffin that was surrounded by candles. "And is that my dear sweat sister with you?"

"Mandy what are you doing?" Abby said coming in behind Sam.

"Don't talk to me that way." Mandy screamed. "You have always treated me like I was nothing."

"How can you say that? Mandy I love you." Abby said trying to step around Sam, but he would not move out of her way.

"Don't say that! You think that you are so much better than me!" Mandy yelled. She turned back to the coffin and started chanting again.

Abby leaned up and whispered in Sam's ear. "You have to stop her."

Sam looked at her and then back at his brother. Dean nodded and took a step forward.

"Now don't try and do anything you will regret dear sister." Mandy said turning to Dean. He flew back and dropped his gun.

"Mandy please." Abby begged.

"Mandy, Mandy, Mandy. Is that all you can say." Mandy said turning to face Abby and Sam. "What is this dear sister hiding behind a man?"

"I'm not hiding Mandy, Sam is protecting me from you." Abby answered.

Mandy laughed. "No man will ever protect us." Sam screamed and crumbled to the ground.

"Don't hurt him!" Abby yelled. Sam stopped screaming but did not move.

"So little normal Abigail is using her powers." Mandy smirked, and then turned back to the coffin.

Abby knelt down to Sam. "Are you okay?"

"I've been worse." Sam grunted out. "What are we going to do now?"

"Take your little friends and go Abigail." Mandy called to her. The coffin swung open. "You don't have much more time sweet one."

Abby looked up at her sister and gasped. She took Sam's face in her hands. "Sam listen to me, I trust you." She kissed him and stood and walked toward her sister. As she got closer she could see the body in the coffin. A tear fell from her eye as she looked at the peaceful face of her twin sister.

"Aunt Anna?" Abby asked looking at the woman she thought was her sister.

"You should have left when I gave you the chance sweet one."

"Why?" Abby asked taking her dead sister's hand. She could just make out a pulse.

"Amanda has always been weak. It was easy to trick her into what I wanted."

"You are killing her." Abby cried.

"She is making me young again." Anna said flatly. "I almost thought this would be my last year on earth."

"You took all those men." Abby said.

"They got to close, they had to be stopped." Anna looked at Abby. "You were too strong for me to take it always had to be Amanda. Now for the last time take your men and go."

"I'm sorry I can't do that." Abby grabbed Anna and swung her away from the coffin. A shot rang out and the woman fell. Abby grabbed her sister's wrist again and felt the pulse stopped. Abby brushed a stray hair off her sister's face, and cried.

Abby stood outside the mausoleum watching the flames. She saw Sam and Dean spreading salt and gas over what was her sister. Sam looked up at her and she came over to stand beside him. She took the lighter and flicked it on.

"Be at peace sister." She said dropping the flame. She stood for a moment, watching the flame, and then turned and walked away.

"You go Sam, I'll clean up." Dean said.

Sam caught up with Abby and walked with her back to the Impala. Abby stopped next to the car and looked back at the cabin.

"I'll get the chest." Sam said opening the back door to the car. Abby looked at him and smiled.

Sam went into the cabin and found the chest were they had left it. He put all the books back in and carried it out the door. He put the chest in the back seat with Abby.

"Is there anything else you want?"

"No." Abby said leaning on the chest. Sam took off his coat and handed to her, she wrapped it around her and closed her eyes.

Sam sat on the hood of the car waiting for her brother.

"Dude get off my car." Dean said coming around the cabin.

Sam slide off and looked at Dean, then at the cabin.

"We will have to come back with more salt and gas." Dean said walking to the driver side of the car. He held out his hand and Sam tossed him the keys.

"I should have known." Abby said softly from the back seat.

"Just sleep Abigail we will be back to your house soon." Sam said.

Dean opened the door as Sam came in carrying Abby.

"What happened?" Becca said jumping off the couch.

Sam walked past them and into the bedroom. Dean followed them and closed the door.

"Dean tell me what happened." Becca demanded coming up behind him.

"Come on lets go sit down." Dean said leading her back into the living room. He acknowledged Nathan and Natalie as he sat in what he had come to think of as his chair. "I hate long speeches so listen and no questions."

Sam came out of the bedroom while Dean was in the middle of explaining everything.

"Is she okay?" Becca asked looking up at Dean.

"She's asleep." Sam answered. "I so need a beer."

"I'll get some." Nat said jumping up and going into the kitchen. He came back and handed a bottle to everyone. "That was one hell of a couple days."

"Nothing new for us." Dean said looking at his brother.

"Are you guys hungry we were about to go out to dinner, but we can get delivery."

"Delivery would be nice." Dean said flashing her a smile.

"I better make a run to the store." Nat said walking to the door. "We are so going to run out of things to drink."

"Sam let's go!" Dean called from the door way.

"Coming." Sam called back stuffing a shirt in his bag. Abby finished folding another shirt and sat on the side of the bed. She handed the shirt to Sam and laughed when he took it and stuffed it also into the bag. "I think I have everything.

"If not I'll call you." Abby said still smiling.

Sam looked at her and smiled. "I hope you won't just call for that." He picked up his bag and walked toward the door.

"Sam." Abby called standing up and walking over to him. Sam turned around to face her. "I just want to thank you for all of your help."

He ran a finger down her check and then kissed her. He then took her hand and led her out the room and down the hall. His brother still stood by the front door, Becca standing beside him. Nat and Nattie were leaning against the back of the couch.

"Come on Sammy, Bobby called we have a job to do." Dean said, opening the door and taking his bag from Becca. He kissed her and then turned to leave, he stopped for a moment and turned to face Abby. "Hey Ab no offense, but you don't have any more family we will have to look out for?"

"Dean." Sam said scowling at his brother.

"What, I just want to be prepared."

"It's okay Sam, and no Dean I am the last in my family." Abby answered. Dean smiled and turned and left the house. Sam leaned down and kissed Abby again, she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him close.

Sam picked up his computer bag and walked out the door. Dean started the car as Sam climbed in. The brothers looked back at the house and saw Abby and Becca waving at them from the doorway. The brothers waved back. Dean put the car in gear and pulled out of the driveway.

**Thank you for just reading it.**

**Please let me know what you think.**


End file.
